Free
by Elyon-chan
Summary: No creas que dude de ti, eso jamás. De entre todos nosotros, sabia que tú lo lograrías. Porque esa es la clase de persona que eres, Kanda.


**Summary**: No creas que dude de ti… eso jamás. De entre todos nosotros, tú, el mas egoista, serias el primero que volverias con nosotros. Sabia que lo harías… [EDIT]

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray – Man no me pertenece, si fuera mío la hubiera hecho más cardiaca y Kanda hubiera salido al menos otros cinco capítulos después xD

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del capitulo 207 del manga de D. Gray – Man publicado el **04 de septiembre del 2011**.

_**EDITADO GRACIAS A LA ADVERTENCIA DE NEKO-CHAN e.e**_

* * *

><p>Dolía. Dolía pensar en ti. Porque nos habían dicho que habías muerto. Tú. Terror de buscadores y científicos. Malhumorado, malhablado y siempre violento. Aquel que me había salvado. Alguien a quien consideraba un hermano.<p>

_Kanda_…

No lo creía. A pesar de que nos lo habían dicho, que lo habían asegurado, aun así sabia que tú no podías haber muerto. No podías haberlo hecho, porque tenías un objetivo. No eras la clase de persona que dejaba las cosas a la mitad. Si estuvieras en peligro de muerte lo superarías y seguirías con lo tuyo. Y aun cuando lo hubieras alcanzado, aun así se que inmediatamente buscarías otro. Tu no eres de esos débiles que se dejarían morir solo porque si. Y si alguien alzara su arma o te amenazara lo cortarías en pedazos antes de que siquiera lograra gritar.

Porque esa es la clase de persona que eres Kanda.

Pero ya llevabas tres meses desaparecido… lo mismo que Bookman y Lavi… lo mismo que Allen.

Y mientras yo trato de consolar a Lenalee, de convencerla de que no es su culpa lo que haya pasado… al mismo tiempo trato de convencerme a mi de que volverás.

De que no vas a dejarnos. De que hiciste esto por tu bien, tomando una de esas egoístas decisiones que ni siquiera te molestas en pensar y compartir con nosotros.

Pero para cuando vuelvas estoy seguro de que estarás mejor. Que serás un poco más tolerante. Que nos habrás extrañado a todos... incluso a Allen.

Estoy seguro que esa carga tan pesada que tenias en el pasado se habrá aligerado un poco con este viaje. Uno que seguro elegiste hacer por decisión propia. Porque a ti nadie puede obligarte a nada. Porque de entre todos nosotros, oscuras y sombrías aves, todos amarrados a un destino, todos atrapados en jaulas negras, de entre nosotros, tú eres el más libre. Pero aun así sigues atrapado en todo esto.

Sigues aquí… pero eso es por decisión propia. Porque tal como lo has hecho ahora, hace mucho que te hubieras ido, si así lo hubieras querido. Pero no lo hiciste, porque estabas usando a esta poderosa organización, para ti, para seguir buscando, para tu propio beneficio.

Porque realmente no te importa nada más que tus deseos. Porque esa es la clase de persona que eres.

Y te conozco así. Porque estamos unidos. Porque por mas lejos que te vayas no puedes romper estos lazos. No importa que tan lejos estemos unos de otros, siempre estaremos conectados. Tu me enseñaste eso Kanda. Siempre estaremos unidos.

Porque somos `Nakama´.

"_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_"

No pude evitar distraerme por el ruido de los niños jugando en la plazuela. Aunque no podía verlos sabia lo que hacían y donde estaban. Mi gran sentido del oído y mi inocencia ayudaban mucho con eso.

Me levante pesadamente y gire hacia donde suponía que estaba Lenalee.

"_Deberíamos irnos ahora, la puerta a los cuarteles se abrirá muy pronto._"

"_¡Si!_" me respondió ella y se levanto de un brinco.

Seguí hablando, tratando de hacer sus pensamientos mas ligeros, de sus culpas y penas, pero la sentí distraerse… la sentí quedarse atrás.

"_¿Qué pasa? Lena…_"

Me quede en blanco un momento. No podía escuchar nada, solo el ruido de la calle y la respiración agitada de Lenalee detrás de mí. Pero no... habia otro sonido... no... no podia ser...

Y entonces lo escuche. Te escuche. A ti.

"_Bastardo estúpido, ¿Por qué tenias que volver?_"

¿Ves lo que me has hecho hacer? He maldecido frente a Lenalee... y todo por tu culpa. Porque esa es la clase de persona que eres. Esa es la clase de persona que eres. Y esta es la clase de persona que soy yo… porque mientras te insulto por haber vuelto... por haber regresado a encerrarte de nuevo a la jaula con nosotros, aun asi no puedo dejar de llorar de felicidad, por tenerte de regreso.

"_Tú ya… finalmente… __**eras libre**__…_ "

No creas que dude de ti… eso jamás. De entre todos nosotros, tú, el mas egoista, serias el primero que volverias con nosotros. Sabia que lo harías… Porque nuestros lazos son poderosos. Porque nos extrañaste. Porque aun tienes algo que debes hacer. O tal vez solo es porque porque esa es la clase de persona que eres, Kanda.

"_¿Qué? ¿No hay un "bienvenido de nuevo" para mi? _"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_EDIT: Gracias a neko-chan por decirme sobre mi error... ya te agradecere de forma mejor e.e_

¡HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! ¡AHHHHHH!

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Bendita seas Hoshino Katsura! ¡Te has ganado un altar en mi cuarto de altares por esto! ¡Sabia que pasaría! ¡Que Kanda volvería! ¡Pero no lo esperaba tan pronto!

Ahh, mi fangirl esta extremadamente feliz… brinque en el cuarto por cinco minutos antes de ponerme a escribir esto xD

Bueno, ya volviendo a esta cosa… originalmente la traducción del final es "Okairi Nasai" que significa exactamente lo mismo, pero dado que estoy escribiendo en español, no creo que hubiera quedado bien en medio de una oración en otro idioma. La palabra nakama es diferente, dado que a mi parecer no se escucha tan extraño.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque francamente a mi no acaba de convencerme, pero bleehhh… Muchas, muchas gracias por leer.

P.D.1 Kanda… *-*

P.D.2 ¿Review?


End file.
